Happy Hanukkah from Percy
by Artemismoon91904
Summary: Percy never wanted to intrude on the Christmas spirit, so he never mentioned that he was Jewish. Now, he does. It's just fluff; a oneshot. Dreidel scene on it's way. I'll probably only update during Hanukkah. A short Jewish!Percy to add to the small, sad list of those out there.


**In which Percy is Jewish. So since it's the first night of Hanukkah I figured I might as well write something nice and lighthearted. There isn't really gonna be plot in this and it will be a short oneshot. But that's alright. I'm all for fluff when I'm in a good mood. I might add to this (if you guys want) a dreidel scene because that's probably the best part of Hanukkah (especially when you win against your usually super lucky little sister hehehe). Sally and Paul would be included. I'm also considering doing one where Leo is Muslim but I'm not sure how accurately I could write that.**

 **Don't hate on this one please I did my best and it's a happy time of year.**

* * *

December rolled in and for once Percy was with all of his friends at a time other than summer. The reason was Christmas, but he didn't care. A reunion was a reunion, and he was more than pleased when it was agreed that all of the seven, Nico, and Will would be staying at camp for a few weeks over the break.

Percy didn't intentionally not tell people that he was Jewish. It just never seemed appropriate to bring up, like he was grabbing for sympathy or the spotlight. He didn't want to start a 'but the Greek gods blah blah blah' conversation. It was how his mom grew up, and how he grew up, and no amount of other gods was going to change that. If anything, knowing for sure that there was some divinity out there strengthened his beliefs outside of Helenistic Polytheism. Belief is what fueled their existence, he knew, so he continued to believe what he did, and left Christmas up to the others.

They were all sitting around the campfire in the cold. They were the only ones outside, and everyone but Percy were wearing Christmas jumpers. He felt sneaky wearing a blue and white one. It made him smile to display himself so outwardly and not have it commented on.

The topic of conversation shifted to Christmas plans, and Percy listened happily to what everyone else was doing. He wouldn't chime in unless asked, and there were enough of people talking back and forth and cutting in that nobody would notice he hadn't spoken, like usual.

"Percy," Hazel caught his attention, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. Her hair was the same colour as the dark chocolate in her mug and it curled out from her face like the steam from her drink, but curlier. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Percy smirked a little and shook his head, bringing his own hot chocolate with marshmallows to his lips. "Nothing," he spoke into it before putting it to his lips. The amount of steam was misleading. It wasn't as hot as he'd hoped.

Hazel giggled her sweet little giggle, and Percy could practically taste the sugar of that as opposed to his cold chocolate. "You can't be doing nothing. It's Christmas!"

Percy shrugged. "I don't do Christmas." He inwardly sighed. If this kept on, he'd just tell her and whoever was left listening that he was Jewish and get the questions over with. Maybe then he could invite them over for dreidel and latkes. That would be fun.

"Why not?" Jason entered. He was an eggnog guy. Percy didn't even know what eggnog was, but it sounded kind of gross.

"Because I'm Jewish."

The other conversation continued going. Annabeth, Will, Leo, Frank, and Piper were all too busy with arguing over whether reindeer or snowmen were more festive.

Jason took, admittedly, a while to understand what 'Jewish' meant. Or so it seemed. He looked Percy up and down like he expected to see some indication that he'd missed (cough, the sweater, cough), but that was like an unintentional reaction while he was thinking. And Percy thought he was the slow one.

"Oh," Jason said, "You should've said something."

"Yeah!" Hazel agreed with a pout, like it hurt her to know she had left someone out.

Percy shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal anyway."

"Even still-" Jason left hanging.

"Uh, so am I, actually. Or- was," Nico said quietly.

"Oh?" Percy smiled a little. "Why not anymore?"

"After my mom died and we were stuck in the Lotus' lair, it was basically impossible. So we just... stopped doing stuff."

"Oh. That sucks. Would you ever pick some stuff back up?" Percy asked sincerely.

"I dunno. Probably not."

Percy didn't pry any further. He assumed Nico didn't want anything to do with traditions his family took part in now that his family was all dead.

"So," Hazel broke the silence with a smile, "What are you doing for Hanukkah?" Percy smiled.


End file.
